


good and still devotion

by satanicnightjar



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cockwarming, Impotence, John Reese is So Sad, Sabotage, unsafe practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicnightjar/pseuds/satanicnightjar
Summary: John takes what he can get.





	good and still devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "100 words of cockwarming," plus a little extra.

John has no concern for his own comfort or well-being so it’s up to Harold to set his own reminders, at first in fifteen minutes intervals, then thirty after he permits John an impassioned plea. When the timer goes off, John must get up, drink water, relieve himself if necessary, and inform Harold of any pain in his knees, neck, or back. John accepts this without prodding, for the dubious privilege of kneeling at Harold’s feet, still and silent while Harold goes about what daily business he must, and all the while John holds Harold’s soft cock in his mouth, his eyes closed and fluttering in rapture, gentle, reverent, grateful, a penitent accepting his Holy Communion.

Since the accident, Harold can’t often achieve an erection without pharmaceutical assistance, which in his opinion isn’t worth the temporary dulling of his mental faculties. Nor in John’s opinion, it would seem, though Harold had his doubts at first, suspecting -- bitterly, unfairly -- that John’s primary interest might be testing his own skills at Harold’s expense.

The first time John’s eyes fell shut, he knew that wasn’t true. 

That was weeks ago and Harold has become so accustomed to this unthinkable, astonishing arrangement that he allows himself to disappear completely while unravelling an uncommonly elegant encryption. He doesn’t realize how much uninterrupted time has passed until a siren distracts him and he glances at the window, which has become shockingly dark.

“John,” Harold says urgently, placing a hand on John’s head.

Eyes unopened, John makes an unworried agreeable sound which seems to come from very far away.

“John,” Harold says. “It’s time to get up now. Long past time, in fact, I’m so sorry, I don’t know how--”

John releases Harold’s cock from his mouth, covering it safely in his hand before the cool air can cause Harold any discomfort. He stays down, rests his head on Harold’s thigh.

“Turned it off,” John admits, a raw whisper, still not looking. “Sorry.” 

Harold sighs but before he can start a lecture, John turns his face up, his eyes red and wet.

“It hurts,” John says, like the words scrape his throat bloody. “Help me. Please.”

Just this once, Harold lets John stay down as long as he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I am screaming POI feelings into the void at satanicnightjar.tumblr.com (I got that username by googling "weird bird names," so that's where I'm at with Harold Finch). Thank you for reading!


End file.
